


He did the Moster Mash

by maggie_1277



Series: Shance Year prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Talk about adoption, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: Lance was getting his costume read to go out that night with Shiro. They were going as a magical family. Shiro as a wizard and and Lance going as a witch.But most importantly there foster kid was being a wizard as well.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shance Year prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	He did the Moster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween fic!!! I'm so proud of this fic, you have no idea!!

Lance was getting his costume read to go out that night with Shiro. They were going as a magical family. Shiro as a wizard and and Lance going as a witch.

But most importantly there foster kid was being a wizard as well. 

Shiro and Lance has had Luke since around June and he was very recluse, saying that he was waiting for them to send him back to the foster home he was in before. When Lance heard that it broke his heart. 

Since that day, Lance and Shiro have been trying their best to make sure Luke felt apart of their family. With a family trip over the summer and now 13 year old Luke was trick-or-treating for the first time.

And Luke was so excited. He for the past week had been wearing parts of his costume around the house until either Shiro or Lance told him to not or he would rip it. 

Lance had decorated the whole house in preparation for the big night. He had a bowl of candy ready to go so they could leave and walk around to trick-or-treat.

"Luke, are you almost ready?" Lance called out, "Or do you need any help?"

Luke when he had come home had thrown his backpack off and ran to his room to start changing. He hadn't left since.

"Mr. McClain," Luke responded back, "People at my school said kids our age don't trick-or-treat anymore. And if that's easier for you guys then I won't go out trick-or-treating."

Lance squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't start crying.

"Luke, honey, do you wanna go trick-or-treating?" He asked after gaining his composure. "Do you wanna get a lot of candy?"

"Yes Mr. McClain, but also-"

"No buts, we going trick-or-treating because you want to." Lance said, spinning around to see Luke, "We are gonna go out, it's your first Halloween with us so we want it to be special."

"But Mr. McClain-" Luke started again.

"Bababa, were going out. Your gonna have fun." Lance said, "Now finish getting ready."

Shiro was in the living room getting everything to take out ready, the bag for the candy, flashlights, reflective tape, a first aid kit, bug spray, pepper spray. The basics.

"Shiro, honey we don't need all of those things." Lance says walking into the room to wrap his arms around him, "We are probably going to need a flashlight, maybe some bandaids, but not the rest."

"Lance how do you know that we won't? What if there's a creep walking around and he wants to hurt Luke?" Shiro asked, "What if a car can't see us and they hit you?"

"No one is going to touch Luke, or me. We have you to protect us." Lance said, kissing Shiro's cheek, "Cars also drive slow today because they know kids will be around and crazy. Also our flashlights will tell them."

Shiro relaxed into his hold a bit more.

"But what if he doesn't have a good time?" Shiro asked, "What if he hates it?"

"He won't. He's been so excited for the past week."

"Kitten, what if he decided he doesn't want to stay here based off of tonight?" Shiro asked letting all his insecurities out.

"Kashi he loves it here." Lance states firmly.

"He calls us by our last names. Not even our firsts," Shiro counters, "What if he-"

"What if he's worried about getting to attached to us and we'll send him back?" Lance asked, "Did you think of that?"

"Kitten, I want him to stay, I never want him to think that he's gonna leave us ever again." Shiro looked into Lance's eyes, "I want him to be ours, Lance. Our kid." 

"Then, Kashi, you have not doubt anything."

With that Shiro began to relax, putting away the crazy amount of things and only carrying a flashlight and the bag for the candy.

"Mr. Luke you ready for trick-or-treating now?" Lance says, knocking on his door, "We can head out soon."

"I'm ready Lance!" Luke yells, running out of his room in full wizard garb, "I'm so ready!"

Lance was mildly taken aback at him calling him Lance instead of Mr. McClain, this was new. This was exciting.

"Well Shiro's downstairs waiting for us so let's head down!" Lance excitement was emanating from him too. 

"Ok, let's go!" Shiro said once they got to him, handing Luke his bag.

Once the door was locked, they were off. Luke ran up and down the streets, going from house to house to house, he was having the best time!

Once and a while Lance and Shiro would walk up with him if he was worried but mostly they were there to watch him have fun. They were so happy to see his smiling face.

"I can't wait to look through all my candy when I get home!" Luke yelled during their trek back to the house, "I wonder what I have!"

"But Luke, you have to give me at least one Kit-Kat and Shiro any peanut butter candies if you don't like them," Lance said, guiding him up the path to their house.

"Plus whatever candy we have leftover you can have." Shiro said unlocking the door, "but from the looks of it there isn't much left."

"Aww really?" Luke said, "I mean I'm happy the kids got candy but I wanted some more."

"We can't all be winners Luke," Lance said, taking the bowl back in to fill up and wait by the door for more kids to come.

Through the night, Luke sorted his candy. Then watch classic Halloween movies, started eating his candy and then passing out on the couch.

"Do we have to wake him? He looks so peaceful." Lance asked.

"We have to put him to bed," Shiro said, "Plus he has to change."

"Luke, honey, wake up," Shiro tried.

Luke finally stirred, looking up at Shiro.

"Papa 5 more minutes, please?" He said not fully realizing what he had said.

"Luke you gotta go upstairs so you can change and then lay down." Lance said when Shiro was in shock.

"Ok, but can papa carry me?" He asked, still mostly asleep.

"Sure I can," Shiro said, picking him up, "I would do anything for you sweetheart."

Luke began falling back asleep. And once he was in his room he quickly changed and laid down again, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Lance?" Shiro said, looking into his husband's eyes, "He called me Papa."

"I know baby," Lance wrapped his arms around him, "He called me Lance earlier too."

"Do you think this means he wants to stay with us?" Shiro asked, looking into the room.

"I think so. I hope so." 

"Kitten, I think this has been the best Halloween I've ever had." Shiro said look back at Lance.

"Mine too Kashi, mine too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did!!


End file.
